Ripple (LD Stories)/Gallery
Finished Pieces For all the colored works I've managed to complete in chronological story order. Tripped Up (Digital) - Smurfs.jpg|The digitally enhanced version of "Tripped Up," which was started in 2012 and completed in 2014. Beyond the Mirror's Reflection - Smurfs.jpg|This was originally done on Aug. 3rd, 2012. The incoporation of the added visual effects and background came on March 27th, 2017. Character Studies For all the various character stand-alones and such going from old to new. Ripple Character Study Sketches 1.png|While revising his page to separate out the Expanded AU materials, I took a break to do some expressions and gestures of my favorite prank master. Drawn on April 28th, 2017. Ripple on the Move.png|From my character study sheet, this was one of my favorite sketches that I decided to fully color. Ripple's setting out on his next adventure! Colored on May 3rd, 2017. Miscellaneous Head logos, clothes, shoes, etc. All the little things. Final Sketches These are the hand-drawn illustrations that I've already finished coloring. Story sketches are in chronological story order. Tripped Up - Smurfs.jpg|The traditionally drawn version of "Tripped Up". Drawn between Dec. 28th - Jan. 8th, 2011. Beyond the Mirror's Reflection.jpg|Originally, this had no background, hence the gradient in the first upload. Ripple - Smurfs.jpg|This was the original profile picture. Drawn between Nov. 15th - 29th, 2011. Ripple 2 - Smurfs.jpg|His second profile image. Drawn between Jan. 6th - 14th, 2012. Tusslin' Teenagers - Smurfs.jpg|"If I could relive those days, I know the one thing that would never change..." Drawn between Feb. 1st - 20th, 2012. RipplexKarma Fluff 2 - Smurfs.jpg|That rough sketch from earlier laid out the concept for this beauty right here. Drawn between Feb. 2nd -20th, 2012. Ripple Profile 2.0 Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|Updating his profile image actually was a priority of mine - it was just so difficult trying to capture him in a way that shows his good nature, but troublesome behavior. Drawn on Feb. 24th, 2014. Yet to be Colored These sketches are absosmurfly going to be colored at some point. Definitely. Ripple & Karma's Christmas Gift Pen Sketch.jpg|These two only make cameo appearances in Crestfallen Christmas, but this moment is heartwarming. Drawn between Nov. 28th - 30th, 2014. Concept Sketches These sketches didn't quite make the cut for the coloring process, but they help show where my mind wandered over time. Some lead to better ideas later. Child Ripple RD - Smurfs.jpg|I attempted to draw child-Ripple. Drawn on Nov. 9th, 2011. Child Ripple RD 2 - Smurfs.jpg|Second attempt at what I call "Baby Ripple." Drawn on Nov. 10th, 2011. Ripple Profile Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|It's about time his profile picture was updated! Drawn on Jan. 24th, 2013. Fanart Rough Sketches From humble beginnings to the unfinished scribbles that were either completely worthless fun, or simple ideas leading to something way cooler once I started to seriously consider my thoughts. Ripple the Woodsprite - Smurfs.jpg|This is my first sketch of Ripple, drawn during summertime - June 7th, 2011 actually. Winning! - Smurfs.jpg|Ripple wins, just like Charlie Sheen, the way I see it. Drawn on Nov. 10th, 2011. Love Ya! - Smurfs.bmp.jpg|Like on Karma's page, this drawing is something cute between the two of them. Drawn on Nov. 14th, 2011. RipplexKarma Fluff - Smurfs.jpg|I'd been itching to draw these two romantically again. What can I say - they're adorable! Drawn on Dec. 12th, 2011. Happy Ripple - Smurfs.jpg|I didn't have my computer one day in Las Vegas, so I found some paper and drew a happy Woodsprite wiggling his ears. Drawn on Dec. 29th, 2011. Not Funny to Her - Smurfs.jpg|He once dyed Karma's hair black when she was asleep. ONCE. Drawn on Dec. 29th, 2011. Oh, Moxie - Smurfs.jpg|As punishment for the hair-dying prank, Moxette was bribed to kiss Ripple. Drawn on Dec. 29th, 2011. Rough Sketch RipplexKarma - Smurfs.jpg|Super rough sketch of a more refined colored picture. Drawn on Feb. 2nd, 2012. Ripple in Red Pen - Smurfs.jpg|I made this in a minute with a red pen at school from memory of the picture I have on my profile page. Drawn on March 7th, 2012. Human Ripple and Karma - Smurfs.jpg|It started with only Ripple; then I had to add in Karma, and the rest just happened. Drawn on Aug. 27th, 2012. Category:Galleries